Luna sky: Harry Potter Meets Twilight
by HilaryRWebb
Summary: James Potter, Harry Potter's son, has started Hogworts. He begins to find things out about a new family friend. But Suddenly things turn and it looks like James might know too much.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter meets Twilight

Preface

It was that time again for Harry Potters eldest son, James. Twilight. The light was dim but he could still see the girl walk through the bushes her pale skin sparkling in the remaining sun. She pulled her dirty blonde hair from her face.

"Hello Paige" James said.

"Okay lets do this" She replied.

Chapter One

James Potter climbed aboard the Hogwarts express with his brother Albus and they waved goodbye to their parents Ginny and Harry Potter who were standing with their little sister Lily.

They sat back in there chairs Once the station was out of sight. A girl entered the compartment, she resembled their family friend Luna Lovegood. Luna had been away for a while, Harry Thought. Ginny had always said

"Oh, Don't worry, Luna's been swept of her feet by some handsome lad."

"Hello" The girl said mystically, "My names Paige. I know who you are obviously. I must say you all have a very delicious scent."

"Oh hello, sorry I hope you don't mind me asking but what's your surname?" James asked, gazing at her, stunned not just at her bizarre remark but there was something else too.

"Lovegood-Cullen and no, why should that bother me?" She replied.

"Oh no reason." James said deciding he was stunned by her beauty. So similar to Luna but something, something made her different.

"Would you like to sit here?" Albus asked eagerly pointing towards the empty seat next to him.

"Oh yes please" Paige said "How kind of you. My mother always speaks highly of the Potters."

"So you are Luna's daughter then!" James said a little to excited than intended.

"Why yes I am!" Paige said.

"How odd, we saw Luna just 8 months ago, she had know daughter then. Why would she never mention something as relevant as that?"

"Oh well I was raised by my father for the last 11 years my mother had her memory modified, badly I might add, shortly after I was born. She remembered everything except me."

"So you tracked her down then?" Albus intervened "on your own, or did you father help? Who is your father? Are you living with him now or – "

"Albus leave the poor girl alone" James scolded.

"Oh no, it's all very well. Well as I said her memory had been modified _badly. _The last 10 months her memory began to recover. And 7 months ago she remembered everything! She found me. I lead her to my father and well we're all back at my grandfather's house at the moment." She explained.

Albus and James traded stared.

"You lead her to your father?" Albus said.

"Never mind that, who would do that to your mother's memory?" James said.

"Oh-Uh-Well, Oh! Look, Hogwarts is in sight! I need to change into my robes, you should to! Well see you, James, Albus. Albus I hope we're in the same house!"

With that Paige swung round the compartment door so fast James and Albus weren't sure if she was ever there.

All James could think about was writing to his father to tell him about Paige as soon as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The excitement of the first week at school was long gone by week three. The weather was changing and there first years didn't seem so small. Albus had got into gryfindor and pleased his proud parents.  
James received a letter from his which he was intently reading,

"James and Albus.  
Albus well done on making your house 15 points in herbology. Neville is very proud.  
James we've spoken to Luna and it turns out she does have a daughter although I think there might be something they're not telling us, but I don't see why the Lovegoods would lie to us. Hope you are well.

Harry Potter"

"Well that was a waste of parchment." James said to himself.  
"What was?" Joe Dwell, a boy in James' dormitory said.  
"Oh, just a useless letter from my father. We both have a hint about something fishy and he's being utterly useless about it. Oh well." James explained "I'm going down to breakfast, want to come?"  
"No I'll pass see you in defence against the dark arts." Joe replied.  
"Ok."

It was very early for a Saturday and not many students were up yet so James decided to go the long route that his father had shown him on the maurauder's map, through the tapestry. Wandering aimlessly in his thoughts James walked slowly. He turned left into the tapestry and gasped in shock.  
"OH!" He yelled.  
"JAMES!" George Weasley's Daughter Fredericka, (James' cousin) yelled. Her pale cheeks glowing to match her orange hair.  
He certainly had not expected to see his cousin kissing Paige Lovegood-Cullen, and hence also glowed with embarrassment.  
"Now, now James calm down its ok." Said Paige capturing Freddie and James with her beauty.  
"Paige, maybe you should go." Freddie suggested.  
"No! I'll go. Sorry, Um. Bye." With that James hurried off suddenly not wanting any breakfast.  
"James!" Freddie called "JAMES!" But he was long gone.  
"Don't worry he_ won't _tell anyone." Paige said, a little masochistically.  
"How can you be sure? Oh what have we done?" Freddie began to sob.  
"He_ won't. Trust me he won't._"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James felt strangely drawn to tell someone what he saw, but every time he went to if felt like he was being repelled by something, like he was being forced not to say anything.

When James passed Paige in the corridor she chatted cheerily to him even if James tried to walk away he _had _to. He couldn't walk away. Freddie glowed red every time he was in the presence of James, or Harry noticed Paige. She always wore an unwilling expression when around her, but Paige continued to smile.

James was curious to what magic was tying anyone to something. He knew there was something, and he suspected Paige to be at the centre of it all. Paige was just so odd, so controlling even _annoying._

Weeks passed and James grew more and more curious, especially with Paige. Her skin looked paler and felt colder. She no longer looked like a first year either. Albus was tiny compared to Paige. She could have passed for a third year like James; she even looked slightly older than James.

James was in the library with Joe and April his other friend. Joe and April were doing there potions homework that James had completed already. While they worked with there confused faces James went for a stroll around the library. He looked in the huge dusty reference book and found a book named "Friendly And Unfriendly Ties, Connections, Of The Supernatural And Beyond. By Xenophilus Lovegood"

"Luna's father!" James yelled.

"Shhh!" hissed Madame Pince the librarian.

"Oh sorry." James hadn't realised he'd said it out loud. But James saw something that would be a problem for a student whose father wasn't Harry Potter.

James didn't even have to think about what he did next. He said goodbye to Joe and April, and ran to his dormitory, from the bottom of his trunk James pulled out his the brothers cloak and swung it over his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James ran down the dormitory stairs through the gryffindor common room and out the portrait hole un-detected. He sprinted back into the library and headed straight to the restricted section, which he found slightly open. Ignorant of the open door, James slid through easily.

"L – Laistone, Lazashla, Lennig – Loquant, L, L Lopestand, _Lovegood._" James muttered under his breath. He picked up the book which was covered in dust and put it into his bag.  
Suddenly he heard fast, very graceful, and extremely quiet footsteps.

"Hello James." Said a slightly crude voice, "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Again James felt the stiff feeling of being tied to this conversation overwhelming him. Trying to leave and find out how she knew he was there but failing immersed but the slow conversation that she was trying to make.

"I can see you James, don't you know that? Or is it a game? Sorry I'll shut up." She spoke quickly.

Again James found himself want to answer but shut up by how annoying he found her. Then liking her again quickly for some unknown reason.

She walked slowly around the corner of books James following unwillingly still protected by his not-so-invisible cloak.

James felt himself crush something on the floor that made a horrible cracking noise. Looking down he saw a bone. For the first time he saw Paige worry for a brief moment.

"Oh, I forgot to clear up." She mumbled.

Terrified about what was going on James ran straight back to his dorm. While he ran he could feel himself wanting to turn back around and greeting Paige with open arms. Why would he want to do that, he didn't understand. He could hear her distance echos not angry or sad just a voice with no potential bother calling his name. When he got to his bed he just lay there in the silence and darkness petrified of what was in store for him now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Dad,_

_Something has happened. I think someone might be dead. Albus, Freddie, all of the others are ok. Freddie's a bit shaken up by something. I think its Paige. And well I was in the library the other day and she was there. This will sound silly but. I trod on something and, well I think it was a bone. _

_I'll keep you posted. And PLEASE talk to Luna. Find out what's going on. _

_All the best,_

_James."_

James tied the letter to Giwdeh, his owl's, foot and let him out the window, watching him until he was out of sight.

James kept his head down as Christmas approached. Laughing with his friends and did his work but he stopped looking into Paige. Avoiding her completely, well as much as he could. The only thing he did outside lessons now was reading Xenophilius' book. It was strange as you would expect from such a man but James enjoyed it immensely. Everything he found related to what was going on with him and Paige always referred to something as the "cold one". James was now doing an awful lot of research into what this was now. Intrigued out of interest and life.

A week before Christmas James finished the enormous book but still didn't understand what a "cold one" was. So James decided to write to Xenophilus Lovegood.

"_Dear Mr X Lovegood,_

_I recently obtained your book "Friendly And Unfriendly Ties, Connections, Of The Supernatural And Beyond", from my library. I was deeply immersed by your book and I am left wanting to know more. There is a particular topic I was hoping you could tell me about. The Cold One. I would mainly just like to know what exactly it is._

_Please reply soon, and I am looking forward to your response._

_Yours truly,_

_James Potter."_

Once again James let the letter go with his owl but felt the tie to Paige tugging on his insides. It felt like maybe he already knew too much and well maybe he had just asked his suspects grandfather a bit _too_ much.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Snow began to fall as the Hogworts express left Hogsmead station. But by the looks of things it had already been snowing in London for James, Albus and their cousins, Fredericka, Jesse, Molly, Arti, Lizzi and Remus, as they were greeted by Molly and Hermione. Molly cooed the several grandchildren that were there. They then all stumbled into the Leakey Cauldron and travelled back to the burrow by floo powder.

"Daddy!" Albus ran and gave Harry hug, followed by James. As James walked over to greet his mother something, blond and exceptionally beautiful caught his eye. Paige.

"Ugh." James groaned has he hugged his mother.

"What? Do I smell?" Ginny asked, confused.

"No, um, Mum what's Paige doing here?" James asked.

"Oh isn't it wonderful! The Lovegoods ar- Well I guess Lovegood-_Cullens _are celebrating Christmas with us! Its going to be a full hous- LILY! Stop that!" His mother hurried off after his little sister.

James immediately turned intending to catch his father eye pleading that they left when another figure caught his eye. Exceptionally old now and in multicoloured robes Xenophilus Lovegood was sitting deep in conversation with Arthur Weasley. James took this with excitement and went over to receive and even better response to his question than ever.

"Grandpa!" James almost declared as he sat down.

"Good term at school James? Oh I do believe Molly needs my help. I'll talk to you later James." With that he hurried off, much to James' advantage.

"Excuse Mr Lovegood? I was just wondering if you'd received my letter?" James asked pleadingly.

"Oh. James m'boy. That is something my intelligence is fortunate enough to behold but it is a secret, and secrets have consequences if too many mind are enriched with the delicate information. Especially when passed by word of mouth with no though of logic involved." Xenophilus explained.

"Sorry Sir, I don't understand." James murmured disappointed.

"Lets just say, _I _can't tell you." Xenophilus winked at James.

"Well who can?"James asked desperately. "You say _you _can't. But can someone?"

"You must use your noggin m'boy." He explained tapping his mind, "A book possessed by someone here will lead you to the answers. Complied by a, um, ex, loved one, it explains everything you need to know for you to _guess _the answer."

"But who?" James asked.

"Young Mr Edward, My daughters latest fancy." As Xenophilus said this he pointed towards one of the most beautiful people Edward had ever seen. Only one person compared to him was Paige. Although he thought she looked slightly over shadowed by him. 'Am I gay?' James began to think as he found himself shocked by a _man's _beauty as well as a suspected murderer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

James had so many thoughts running through his head as he approached the charmingly beautiful man. Was he gay? What was this book? Who was the "ex loved one?"  
"Excuse me?" James said so quietly he thought he would have to repeat himself but Edward heard him with no problem.  
"Why _you _must be James Potter." He turned around beaming radiantly.  
"Yes I am. How did you know?"  
"You have a very distinctive mind, James, always remember that." Edward said confusing James as much as Paige often confused him.  
"Oh, um, I'll try I guess" James' voice stumbled, "I was wondering if we could have a chat. In private?"  
"Certainly. And I don't think are gay James." Edward said in his clear voice his hand chaperoning James into the smallest living room.  
James was completely shocked. How did Edward know what he had known? Why was he talking about his mind?  
"Why don't we save a lot of time here James? Here's the book. Read it soon then I can tell you everything you want to know.  
With that he left the room.

James ran up to the boy's room and opened it. It was hand written and fairly messy. But luckily there where only about 50 pages. He read it. Finding everything out. The cold one was a word for _vampire. _Whoever had written this had known Edward as they made several notes to him and using the _Cullens _as an example. A lot. These Cullens seemed to be friendly vampires. The author was called Bella. She had only recently met Edward well in the last 15 years and they had a daughter together. They were all incredibly strong and fast.

A knock on the door woke James to the present day.  
"So what do you want to know?" said Edwards cool voice.  
"How do you know what I'm thinking?" James retaliated quickly.  
"Many vampires have powers. Mine is mind reading." He replied his voice not changing still.  
"And what happended to this" looking at the name on the book "Bella. Where's she now and your daughter? And the rest of your family?"  
"Bella had been changed while she was a giving birth to our daughter. She wanted it. _I _didn't. When I met Luna while she was searching for Higgilypugs she told me of a spell. I spell which turned vampires back to their human condition. _Homeomortalus. _I asked her after thinking about if for a week in rash decision so my fortune telling sister wouldn't catch me out. Luna came to my house in Forks, Washington. She performed the spell then and there. Bella was left frail and un protected. She was terrified. She asked me to change her back. She asked the others. They were all too shocked to do anything." Edward stopped and his voice changed, it got slightly happier. "I got I wanted. I pounced on Bella and killed her. I'm sure it was horrible to watch but it was great for me. My family protected our daughter and fled before I could do anymore 'damage', Damage my ass. It was fun for me. I've never looked back. Me and Luna well we're perfect. Better than me and Bella."  
James didn't know what to say. He sat here in the presence of a man who had killed his wife.


End file.
